1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ablation systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for coupling a flexible conduit to ablation probes, liquid supplies, gas supplies, etc.
2. Background of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires destruction of malignant tissue growths (e.g., tumors). It is known that tumor cells denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures injurious to surrounding healthy cells. Therefore, known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, heat tumor cells to temperatures above 41° C., while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures to avoid irreversible cell damage. Such methods involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue and include ablation and coagulation of tissue. In particular, microwave or radiofrequency energy is used to coagulate and/or ablate tissue to denature or kill the cancerous cells. Energy is applied via ablation antenna probes which penetrate tissue to reach tumors. There are several types of ablation probes.
In certain procedures it is desirable to provide liquid to the ablation probe. The liquid may be used as a coolant to reduce the temperature at the tip of the probe in order to maintain the desired ablation temperature. In addition, the liquid may be used a dielectric to provide for dynamic matching of a microwave ablation probe. The liquid is usually provided to the probe via tubing.